Power Rangers Story Strike
Power Rangers Story Strike 'is the eighth season in the Power Rangers Gamepad Era. It is themed after classic fairy tales and Disney Princesses. In this series, most special abilities are announced by a choir. General Information Number 9 Adapted from: Yosei Sentai Soshiranger Previous: Power Rangers Viral Force Next: Power Rangers Pirate Patrol Rangers * Scarlet Scarlet is the Red Ranger. She is more known as Little Red Riding Hood. She is an innocent girl. She uses the two Red Page, the Gold Page. * Cinderella Cinderella is the Blue Ranger. She uses the Blue Page and the Olive Page. * Belle Belle is the Yellow Ranger. Her symbol is a Rose.She uses the Yellow Page and the Orange Page. * Ariel Ariel is the Green Ranger. Her symbol is a Seashell. She uses the Green Page and the Purple Page. * Snow White Snow White is the White Ranger. She uses the White Page and the Grey Page. * Elsa Elsa is the Winter Ranger. Her symbol is a Snowflake. She uses the Winter Page. Allies * Storyteller * Aladdin * Jasmine Villains * Queen Arinch * Big Bad Wolf * Ursula * Gremlads Monsters * Queen of Hearts * Jafar * Rumpelstiltskin * Humpty Dumpty * Miss Muffet * Rat King * Little Teapot * Bo Peep * Old Mcdonald * Muffin Man * Hot Cross Bun * Bitsy Spider * Patty Cake * Peter Piper * Mangiafuoco * Coachman * Mr. Smee * Captain Hook * Ursula * Thief Captain * Old Man of the Sea * Jadis Power Pages The '''Power Pages '''are the source of strength to give the Story Strike an edge in battle. Each of the pages represent one of the Tale Lands, each one known in our world as a famous story. They all have different powers and abilities, and only by collecting all of them can the Rangers give everyone their Happily Ever After. Has Power Tower These Pages are supercharged because their Tale Lands were the homes of the soon-to-be Story Rangers. Each of these Lands also holds a Power Tower, the Zords. The ! Pages are home to the Auxillary Power Towers. Two princesses of these lands (Frog Princess, Jasmine) were considered to become Story Rangers, but were ultimately rejected. No Power Tower Arsenal Storybook Morpher Morph Call: (choir) ''"Power of the (symbol) Page!" This morpher is activated by placing a Power Page inside and then slamming it closed. Grey Leather Book Elsa's morpher is the same as the original. The main difference is that the golden details are recolored silver. Roll Call: * "Princess of the Forest! Red Story Ranger!" * "Princess of Hope! Blue Story Ranger!" * "Princess of Love! Yellow Story Ranger!" * "Princess of the Sea! Green Story Ranger!" * "Princess of the Animals! White Story Ranger!" * "Princess of the Snow! Winter Story Ranger!" * "Princess of Madness! Red Madness Ranger!" * "Princess of the Swamp! Frog Armored Blue Ranger!" * "Princess of the Lake! Goose Armored White Ranger!" * "Princess of the Desert! Tiger Armored Green Ranger!" * "A Happily Ever After will come to all! Power Rangers...STORY STRIKE!" Page Buster ''The primary weapon of the Story Strike. This weapon has two modes: Sword and Gun. In Sword Mode, the finisher is '''Final Paragraph Slash. In Gun Mode, the finisher is Final Paragraph Blast. With multiple rangers are together, the finisher is Final Paragraph Super Slash or Final Paragraph Super Blast. When all six rangers are together, the finisher is Final Paragraph Team Slash or Final Paragraph Team Blast.'' Red Madness Ranger This is a more powerful mode for Scarlet. She gains the power to do impossible things. Megazords * Princess Megazord(Happy Ending Slash) * Queen Megazord(Bear Buster) * Arindell Megazord(Snow Strike) * Gallymoggers Megazord(Card Onslaught) Episodes Chapter 1. Once Upon A Ranger Notes * This season is highly based on Zyouhger.